Charmed One
by Bowling4real
Summary: Summary: Edward leaves. Jake is ignoring Bella. Bella is depressed. The Bella learns secret that will change her life. Bella is a witch. I don't own Charmed or Twilight. ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND THE WRITERS OF CHARMED. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves. Jake is ignoring Bella. Bella is depressed. The Bella learns secret that will change her life. Bella is a witch.

Charmed One

Chapter One

My life is horrible. My love, my life, and my soul mate left me. My best friend is ignoring me. Every night I keep getting the same nightmare.

_Laurant is standing in front of me telling me I was lucky he was the one to find me instead of Victoria. How she wanted to make Edward suffer for her killing James. A mate for a mate he says. He comes forward to kill me._

And that is when I wake up. I don't know what it means and I'm really not looking forward to it. But I know that this must be my fate. Although it's hard to except I must.

Today I'm going to Jake's and demanding to know what's going on. And I'm not leave till I do. I up and got ready for the day to start. Our school is still on spring break so I don't have to worry about that. I got in my truck and headed to La Push.

When I got there I saw Jake leaving with Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared. I got out of my truck and walked up to them.

"JAKE" I yelled getting his attention.

They all turn around to look at me Jake walks up to me.

"Go home Bella." He said "I told you not to come back." Even though his eyes were cold I could still see the sadness and regret behind them.

"You don't that Jake I know you." I said trying to reason with him.

"Yes I do Bella now leave." He told me as he turned around and walked back to Sam and the others.

"NO JAKE!" I screamed at him "I'm not you're my best friend and I'm not leaving without an explanation."

"It's for the best Bella." Sam said. Then they turned and walked away.

I got in the truck and started driving to my house. When I got there I open the door and ran inside the house and up to my room.

When I got there I knew I didn't have to be strong and I broke down crying. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I heard was Charlie's cruiser pull up. I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my. Then I went downstairs to make dinner to us.

As I was starting dinner Charlie walked in.

"Bella you here" he called.

"yeah in the kitchen" I told him.

When he walked in I said "sorry dinners nit ready yet I went to Jake's and when I got home I was sidetracked."

"don't worry about it Bella" he told me "did you and Jake make up."

"No dad we didn't"

"I'm so sorry Bella" He said coming up and hugging me.

We ate dinner in silence. Right after dinner I went upstairs, showered, and then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and decided I would do the one other thing to remind me of Edward. I am going to our meadow.

**What happens when Bella goes to the meadow? Will it change her life as we know? Read to find out more. I know short chapter. Plz review.**

**P.S. School starts next week and I have swim practice I will try to update as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading.**

Charmed One

Chapter Two

I decided today I was going to go to our meadow. I got in the car and started to drive. It took me about an hour to get there. It took another hour to get to the meadow. When I got there you could defiantly tell winter had just finished. The flowers were just started to come. Even with all that it was still beautiful.

But, what caught my attention was Laurent standing on the opposite side of the clearing. As I started to walk backwards causing Laurent to turn and look at me.

"Ah Bella." He said walking forward.

"What are you doing here? Carlisle said you were in Alaska." I stated trying to stall what I knew would come next.

"Yes, I was but I came back as a favor to Victoria." Laurent told me "She's not going to be happy about this."

"About what?" I asked even though I knew what was going to happen.

"About me killing you." He explained "You see she's kind of put out with you."

"Why?" I asked all this was news to me.

"You see James was her mate and you Edward killed him. She sees it's only fair to kill you. A mate for a mate she told."

I was shock even if I did happen to get out of this I know Victoria will still come after me. I knew now that my only destiny is to die alone and depressed with no one around to know what really happened to me.

If only things were different. If he hadn't left and Jake didn't want to be my friend this might not be happening. Fear soon replaced all other emotions and I was sure it was showing it on my face.

Confirming what I was just thinking Laurent ran forward.

"You're lucky I was the one to find you." He told me "Victoria planned to kill you slowly and painfully. I promise to make it quick and painless."

He then leaned down and sniffed me. I gulped. Many emotions were running through my mind. Fear. Loneliness. Shock. Anger. But, fear was the main emotion.

"I assure you Bella it's just thirst." He told me.

At this I was supper confused.

"You see I wasn't out here for Victoria. I was hunting and u smell just mouthwatering." He explained.

H e walked back a few steps and just as he brought his hand up blue lights started to flicker around. When the lights disappeared standing there was a man and three women. That's all I saw before I blacked out.

**Who saved Bella? And what is going to happen to Laurent. Read to find out. Plz review.**


	3. New Story Sneak Peek

**This is the prequel to the potter twins tell me what you think of it and should I continue. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year**

Sneak Peek

The Magical World

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

**what do you think so far and should I continue plz tell me what u think**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update couldn't think of what to put next. Thank you for your patience. I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think and review.**

Charmed One

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo were sitting in the living room watching the news. They had been hearing about all the killings in Forks, Washington and knew it was something supernatural. None of the killings made sense. All the victims were killed in the woods and seemed to be mulled by some kind of animal but the wounds looked like they could have been made by humans. The Forks police have been getting reports of seeing large bears in the woods and have just took them as the culprits.

As a picture of the Chief of Police was brought onto the screen Phoebe was brought into a vision. Phoebe saw a brunette girl being attacked by what looked to be human. The person attacking her had animalistic qualities. The person had red eyes and moved really fast and when it attacked the girl it bit her in the neck.

Phoebe was soon brought out of the vision. When she came to she saw Leo, Piper, and Paige standing over her.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked her sister. The look on Phoebe's face had Piper terrified.

"A girl she was being attacked by some human animal thing," Phoebe said turning to look at her sisters and brother in law. "It seemed to have the qualities of a vampire, but it didn't look like any vampire I knew of." Phoebe went on to tell her sisters.

"Is it possible that there are other kinds of vampires?" Paige asked Leo. Paige figured Leo would know because he was a white lighter.

"There is only one kind of vampire I know of but there are also the cold ones," Leo told the three sisters.

"The cold ones?" Piper questioned her husband. She had never heard of the cold ones.

"Yeah," Leo responded, "they are basically like vampires except that they are much harder to kill and much more secretive in there killings. The cold ones tend to think of themselves as vampires because other magically creatures tend to steer away from them. The cold ones are controlled by there lust for blood and it makes them one of the most dangerous creatures out there and if they bit you, you can easily become one of them if they don't kill you." Leo went on to explain further.

"If they are so secretive why was it attacking the girl?" Paige asked.

"It looked as if the two knew each other," Phoebe told Leo. Based on everything that Leo had told them Phoebe was curious as to how a human would know a cold one.

"That's impossible," Leo stated. He knew of the cold ones laws. He knew if a human new of their existence they were killed or turned. It was as simple as that one fact.

"It doesn't matter if it's possible or not this girl needs our help," Phoebe snapped at Leo.

"Okay but were going to have to be careful," Leo told the three girls before they orbed to where Phoebe had seen the girl and where Leo could sense her from.

They arrived just as the cold one was about to attack the girl. Piper quickly froze the cold one in his step and Paige ran over to the girl who had passed out. When Paige looked down at the girl she saw that she was wearing a necklace that had the triquetra on it, the same symbol that represented the girls' powers and family line. Paige could hear Piper yelling at her trying to get her attention.

Paige quickly joined her two sisters as they chanted, "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free," until the cold one burst into flames before vanishing.

"Piper, Phoebe you have to look at her necklace," Paige told her two sisters. Piper and Phoebe did as Paige suggested and gasped in shock at what they saw.

"How?" Piper questioned.

"It could just be a coincidence," Leo suggested, "Most witch's carry that symbol even humans do now a days," Leo went on to explain to the trio.

"You don't know why she has that symbol Leo and we can't take anymore chances. Mom has been keeping a lot of secrets from us lately." Piper stated to her husband.

"Fine," Leo huffed.

Leo carefully picked up the sleeping girl and orbed her to the house. The girls figured they would bring her there until they figured out if she was okay and why the cold one was after her.

When they had made sure the girl would be comfortable when she awoke they headed upstairs to the book of shadows. Leo stayed down stairs to make sure the girl didn't freak out when she woke up if they were still upstairs. Piper grabbed the book while Paige grabbed the candles needed for the summoning spell. When the girls performed the spell and soon found the person they were looking to talking to standing in front of them.

"We need to talk," Piper told her mother.

"Yes we do," Patty told her three daughters.

Down stairs Bella had finally awoken from what she thought was a dream to find her self in a strange place. She looked around and realized that she was not at her house and had no clue were she was. She heard movement in the other room and quietly got up and started walking toward the door. Bella was so focused on getting to the door that she hadn't heard the person walking up behind her.

"Were do you think you're going?" Leo asked the girl who was trying to get out of the house.

Bella was in shock that the only thought she had was to scream.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I know it is kind of short but I wanted to update so I could move forward with the story. I'm going too probably skip a head a little but do flashback so don't be surprised if that happens. So please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
